Our Loving Sky
by Ly15
Summary: Reborn tidak memahami kebiasaan Tsuna memperlakukan semua orang disekitarnya seperti anak kecil. Parental!Tsuna. Two-Shots!
1. Chapter 1

Reborn tidak memahami kebiasaan Tsuna memperlakukan semua orang disekitarnya seperti anak kecil. Parental!Tsuna.

.

.

Kebiasaan ini dimulai segera setelah Nana pergi berlibur dengan Iemitsu selama satu bulan.

Dia harus berpisah dengan orang tuanya dan mulai bersikap mandiri.

"Reborn, kau harus menghabiskan susumu. Susu itu baik untuk anak kecil sepertimu."

Reborn menatap tajam muridnya. Tsuna sedang memasak sambil bersenandung ceria.

"Dame-Tsuna, kau seharusnya mengetahuinya sekarang. Meski aku terlihat seperti ini, aku tetaplah orang dewasa."

Tsuna tampak membeku selama beberapa menit.

"Oh, kau benar. Aku lupa karena penampilanmu itu. Maaf, Reborn."

"Jika kau melupakannya lagi, akan kutembak kau, Dame-Tsuna."

"Benar," Tsuna mengangguk kearahnya. Tapi kemudian dahinya mengerut. "Reborn, kau belum menghabiskan susumu."

Butuh seluruh tenaganya untuk tidak benar-benar menembak muridnya.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Reborn sadar bahwa Tsuna memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil bukan hanya karena penampilannya.

Dia melakukannya pada semua orang.

"Hibari-san, dokter mengijinkanku menjengukmu. Lihat, aku membawakanmu apel."

"Omnivora," Hibari terdengar sangat, sangat terganggu. "Pergi dari sini atau kau akan kugigit sampai mati."

Tsuna bergetar ketakutan. Tapi, hanya untuk beberapa detik.

"Kau tidak suka apel? Atau mau kukupaskan untukmu?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hibari, Tsuna mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Hibari. Dia mulai mengupas.

Reborn berdiri diatas meja, memutuskan untuk diam saja dan memperhatikan.

"Ini, aku akan menyuapkan apel ini untukmu."

Wajah Hibari memerah. Dia mengeluh dan mengeluarkan berbagai makian, tapi dia tidak menolak.

Dia bahkan tidak mencoba melawan.

Reborn turun dari meja dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kelihatannya Tsuna dan kebiasaan barunya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tsuna?" tanya Reborn tertarik. Tsuna sedang membuat sesuatu dengan ekspresi serius.

"Aku membuat spanduk untuk mendukung Yamamoto di pertandingan baseballnya nanti."

Oh, tentu saja. Seharusnya dia mengetahuinya.

.

.

"Chrome, kau yakin akan berpacaran dengan Hibari?"

Reborn langsung menyemburkan espressonya. Dua orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang tidak memperhatikannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Bos. Kyoya adalah laki-laki yang baik," jawab Chrome sambil memotong-motong ikan.

"Aku tau dia adalah laki-laki yang baik. Aku hanya ingin kau yakin dengan pilihanmu. Itu saja." Tsuna berdiri di sebelahnya. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuat sushi. "Jika ada masalah, aku siap mendengarkannya. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih sudah mau membantuku memasak."

"Tidak apa-apa, Bos." Chrome mengecek jam tangannya. "Oh, ini saatnya aku bertemu Kyoya."

"Kalau begitu, pergilah."

"Terima kasih selalu mendengarkan curhatku, Bos."

"Tidak masalah, Chrome."

Setelah gadis itu pergi, barulah Reborn bertanya. "Sejak kapan kau mendengarkan curhat Chrome?"

"Sejak seminggu lalu, kurasa? Aku menemukannya menangis di gang kecil karena pacarnya waktu itu telah selingkuh."

"Maksudmu Kirishina? Apa karena itu kau sangat membencinya?"

Tsuna mendengus. "Begitulah."

Kebenciannya terasa sangat kuat. Reborn tidak tau muridnya bisa membenci seseorang sebesar itu. Dia tidak menyebut apapun tentang Kirishina lagi.

"Waktunya makan siang, Reborn. Aku akan memanggil Bianchi dan anak-anak turun."

Reborn memakan sushi yang Tsuna buat. Lumayan juga.

.

.

Meskipun Tsuna bisa membenci, dia juga bisa dengan mudah memaafkan. Kalau tidak, Lambo sudah lama ditendang keluar dari rumah Sawada.

Bocah sapi itu sedang menunduk lemas. Tsuna baru saja memarahinya karena menghancurkan kue ulang tahun I-pin.

"A-aku minta maaf," Lambo berbisik pelan. Dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

Tsuna menghela nafas. "Apa boleh buat. Ayo kita pergi ke toko dan membeli kue untuk I-pin."

"A-aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Sekarang Lambo mulai menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lambo. Aku tau kau tidak sengaja."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku bisa membuatkan kue untuk I-pin kapan saja. Tapi, jangan lakukan itu lagi, oke?"

Kemampuannya menenangkan Lambo itu membuat Reborn iri.

.

.

"Ya, ampun, Onii-chan. Kau harus lebih menjaga dirimu sendiri."

Reborn memperhatikan Tsuna yang mengobati luka-luka Ryohei dengan hati-hati. Jujur saja, dia terkejut saat melihat Tsuna pulang sambil menarik Ryohei yang terluka parah.

Tsuna bilang Ryohei terlibat pertengkaran dengan berandalan jadi dia membawanya kesini.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sawada."

Melihat ekspresi Tsuna, Reborn menduga Ryohei mungkin akan berada di rumah mereka sedikit lebih lama.

.

.

"Oh, tak kusangka akan menemukan bos mafia berbelanja disini."

Tsuna dan Reborn menoleh. Mukuro berjalan kearah mereka. Kelihatannya dia juga sedang berbelanja.

"Mukuro, lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Mukuro mengangkat alisnya.

Reborn tersenyum tipis. Benar juga, Mukuro belum terkena dampak dari kebiasaan Tsuna yang baru ini.

"Menanyakan kabar musuh. Itu memang benar-benar dirimu, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Kau telihat pucat, Mukuro. Chrome memberitauku kalau kalian hanya makan mie instan akhir-akhir ini karena tidak punya banyak uang. Bagaimana kalau ke rumahku? Akan kubuatkan kau bento. Aku bisa membuatkannya untuk teman-temanmu di Kokuyo."

Mukuro bahkan tidak sempat menolak saat Tsuna menarik tangannya pergi.

Reborn mengekor di belakang, sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk menghentikan mereka. Saat melihat mereka dari belakang seperti ini, rasanya seperti melihat seorang ibu yang menarik tangan anaknya.

.

.

"Maaf, karena aku kau jadi terluka parah seperti ini, Juudaime."

"Tidak apa-apa, Gokudera. Itu bukan salahmu."

"Ini salahku! Aku tidak bisa melindungimu!"

Gokudera mulai membuat para perawat kesal dengan suara kerasnya. Reborn harus segera menenangkannya.

Tapi seharusnya dia tau bahwa itu sama sekali tidak perlu.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Gokudera. Aku bangga padamu."

Tsuna meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Gokudera seperti yang biasa dilakukan seorang ayah pada anaknya.

"Juudaime..."

Tsuna tersenyum. Gokudera mulai menangis tersedak.

Sama seperti waktu menjenguk Hibari, Reborn memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Dia tidak akan menghancurkan momen indah ini.

.

.

"Lihat Reborn. Aku membuatkanmu kopi susu."

"Tsuna, kenapa kau memperlakukan semua orang disekitarmu seperti ini?" tanya Reborn, tidak tahan dengan kelakuannya.

"Seperti apa?" tanya Tsuna dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau memperlakukan semua orang seperti anak kecil."

Ada keheningan sebentar diantara mereka berdua. Tsuna berbalik membelakanginya dan mulai memasak makan pagi mereka.

"Kau tau, Reborn," ucap Tsuna tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari masakan yang sedang dia buat. "Saat aku mengantar Kaa-san pergi berlibur, aku merasa sangat kesepian. Lalu, aku menyadari bahwa yang lainnya juga tidak bersama orang tua mereka."

Keluarga Lambo berada di Italia. Yamamoto memiliki seorang ayah, tapi ibunya sudah meninggal. Gokudera lari dari keluarganya. Mukuro tidak punya orang tua. Chrome telah dibuang. Ryohei menjaga Kyoko sendirian. Hibari selalu terlihat kesepian.

Reborn menatap bayangannya yang dipantulkan diatas kopi susu buatan muridnya.

Dia adalah hitman nomer satu di seluruh dunia. Tidak ada yang akan memberikannya kasih sayang, jadi dia sudah tidak peduli dari awal.

Tapi, Tsuna berbeda.

"Jadi, jika mereka semua kesepian, akulah yang akan menjadi orang tua mereka. Kau juga sama, Reborn!"

"Kau sangat bodoh."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Reborn menghindari tatapan muridnya dan meneguk kopi susu yang masih terasa hangat.

.

.

Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah langit yang menyayangi semua elemennya.

.

.

Please Give Me Your Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Reborn tidak memahami kebiasaan Tsuna memperlakukan semua orang disekitarnya seperti anak kecil. Parental!Tsuna. Two-Shots!

.

.

"Tsuna, kau yakin akan pergi kesana sendirian?"

Reborn bertanya khawatir pada muridnya. Yang ditanya malah dengan santai mengemasi barang-barangnya, benar-benar berbeda dengan Reborn yang sejak tadi mondar-mandir khawatir.

Kemarin, Tsuna mendapat perintah dari Nono untuk menginap di markas Varia tanpa Reborn dan Guardiannya. Tujuannya adalah menguatkan ikatan diantara calon bos kesepuluh dan tim pembunuh khusus Vongola.

Jujur saja, Reborn tidak peduli dengan ikatan antara Vongola dan Varia, tapi karena ini adalah perintah dari Nono, dia tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Reborn. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Mendengar Tsuna berkata begitu dengan penuh percaya diri membuat Reborn semakin khawatir saja.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan Varia?" tanyanya curiga. Tsuna hanya bersikap ceria seperti ini saat dia sedang melakukan kebiasaan barunya itu.

"Tentu saja, aku akan mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan Varia! Apa lagi? Lihat, aku membelikan oleh-oleh dari Jepang untuk mereka!"

Reborn ingin memukul kepalanya ke dinding. Tidak mungkin muridnya bisa lebih bodoh dari ini.

Tapi, Reborn tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan baru Tsuna ini. Jadi, dia hanya bisa berharap menginap bersama Varia tidak mengubah muridnya menjadi lebih aneh lagi.

.

.

Tangan Squalo terasa gatal. Ingin sekali dia mengambil pedangnya dan menusukkannya pada tikus-tikus ini.

"Juudaime, jangan pergi!"

"Bos, aku masih ingin bercerita banyak hal tentangmu!"

"Baka-Tsuna! Lambo tidak ingin kau pergi!"

"Tsuna, apa kau yakin akan baik-baik saja?"

"Semua hal tentang pergi ke markas Varia ini menggangguku TO THE EXTREME!"

"Herbivora, jika kau tidak kembali dengan selamat, akan kugigit kau sampai mati."

"Kata-katamu tidak masuk akal, Hibari Kyoya. Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya aku setuju denganmu."

Varia adalah grup pembunuh, bukan grup penculik. Bahkan Reborn menatap mereka dengan 80% kecurigaan dan 20% kekhawatiran.

Sang Vongola Decimo berusaha menenangkan mereka semua. Satu alis Squalo terangkat. Tingkah Tsuna itu seperti ibu yang menenangkan anak-anaknya.

Jadi, para Vongola Guardian sudah menjadi bayi-bayi kecil, sekarang?

"Hati-hati dengan pikiranmu, Squalo," ucap Reborn tiba-tiba. Dia berbisik sehingga hanya Squalo yang mendengar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mengganggap Vongola Guardian sebagai bayi kecil, tapi bukan berarti Varia tidak menjadi seperti itu juga, kan?"

Saat mereka sampai di markas Varia (Teriakan Vongola Guardian masih berdengung di telinga Squalo), Tsuna mengikuti instruksi Xanxus dengan patuh.

Tidak mungkin bocah payah itu bisa mengubah Varia menjadi bayi kecil.

.

.

"Hei, Squalo, kau mau onigiri?"

Tsuna menyodorkan piring berisi onigiri. Squalo merasa celemek yang dia pakai sangat sesuai dengannya.

"Oh, apa itu makanan khas jepang? Kelihatannya enak!"

Lussuria yang waktu itu berada satu ruangan dengannya tanpa ragu mengambil onigiri buatan Tsuna.

"Ini enak sekali! Aku juga selalu ingin memasak, tapi aku tidak punya bakat."

"Itu tidak benar!" Tsuna tiba-tiba berteriak. Baik Squalo dan Lussuria sama-sama tersentak kaget.

Tsuna memegang kedua tangan Lussuria dan menatap lurus ke matanya. "Aku percaya jika seseorang berusaha keras, orang itu akan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan! Karena itulah, kau tidak boleh menyerah, Lussuria!"

Lussuria memegang tangan Tsuna erat, tampak tersentuh dengan kata-katanya. "Terima kasih."

"Kalau kau ingin memasak, aku bisa mengajarimu."

"Benarkah? Aku berhutang banyak padamu, Tsu-chan!"

Ini baru-baru beberapa jam sejak kedatangannya dan Lussuria sudah menyukainya sampai memanggilnya 'Tsu-chan'.

Saat melihat pemandangan itu, yang pertama memasuki pikiran Squalo adalah peringatan Reborn.

.

.

"VOOOIIII! Bocah kodok, dimana kau?!" Squalo bertariak keras di koridor. Sekarang seharusnya Fran berangkat melakukan misi bersamanya.

Tapi, bocah kodok itu malah menghilang dan Squalo sekarang harus berlari ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencarinya. Benar-benar tidak bisa diampuni!

"Disitu kau rupanya!"

Squalo yang tadinya ingin mencekik Fran saat itu juga, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh, ada apa, Squalo-senpai?" Fran bertanya dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa. Yang duduk di sebelahnya adalah Tsuna.

Mereka berdua sedang bermain game bersama.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar teriakanku? Kita memiliki misi!"

"Eh? Tapi, aku masih ingin bermain game dengan Vongola."

"VOOOIIII! MEMANGNYA AKU PEDULI?!"

Squalo dan Fran saling bertatapan. Lalu, bocah kodok itu kembali melihat layar komputernya.

"Tidak mau."

Leher Fran terlihat sangat nyaman untuk dihunus dengan pedang.

Tsuna melihat kearah Squalo, lalu ke Fran, lalu ke Squalo lagi. Kemudian dia menghela nafas.

"Pergilah, Fran. Seorang laki-laki tidak akan meninggalkan tugasnya. Kita bisa bermain game lagi kapan-kapan. Waktuku menginap di markas Varia itu cukup lama, kok."

Setelah Tsuna berkata begitu, Fran mengikuti misi dengan Squalo tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun.

Kemampuannya mengatur Fran itu membuat Squalo iri.

.

.

Squalo tercengang melihat pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak biasa.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti, Belphegor?" tanya Tsuna dengan nada tegas. Belphegor duduk di depannya dengan kepada menunduk.

Squalo mencubit pipinya. Ini benar-benar kenyataan.

"Aku mengerti." Belphegor menjawab dengan nada yang-harus Squalo bilang-menyedihkan.

"Minta maaflah pada Lussuria, oke?"

"Ya."

"Bagus. Itu baru anak pintar." Tsuna menepuk kepala Belphegor. Bagaimana tubuh bocah payah masih utuh, Squalo benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Jika kau tidak membuat masalah, Lussuria dan aku akan membuatkan kue untukmu!"

"Benarkah?"

Hanya ada satu kata untuk menjelaskan pemandangan itu. Menyedihkan.

"Kenapa kau sangat patuh pada bocah itu?" tanya Squalo setelah memastikanTsuna pergi.

"Pangeran tidak pernah diceramahi seperti itu sebelumnya. Maman terlihat sungguh-sungguh. Kupikir pengalaman ini menyenangkan juga."

"Maman?"

"Kau punya masalah dengan panggilanku padanya?"

Belphegor mengeluarkan pisau terbangnya. Sekarang barulah dia Belphegor yang Squalo kenal.

.

.

Vongola Decimo benar-benar suka mencari masalah. Belum cukup menceramahi Belphegor, dia juga punya keberanian untuk memarahi Xanxus.

Yang memulainya adalah Levi. Dia memuji Xanxus seperti biasa. Lalu, Xanxus menyuruhnya tutup mulut dan berkata bahwa dia sangat menganggu.

Kemudian, Levi menangis. Detik berikutnya, Tsuna berdiri di depan Xanxus dengan aura kebencian yang mengerikan.

Jika bukan karena Belphegor, Lussuria, dan Fran, maka markas Varia ini sudah hancur berantakan.

Setelah insiden itu, Levi mulai melihat Tsuna sebagai cahaya baru. Rasa kasih sayangnya pada bocah itu sama besarnya dengan rasa hormatnya pada Xanxus.

Squalo sama sekali tidak peduli selama dia bisa tidur di kamarnya yang-untungnya-masih utuh.

.

.

Sudah berapa kali calon bos Vongola itu membuat Squalo tercengang?

"Kali ini apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau berada di kamar Xanxus?" tanya Squalo.

Dia baru saja melihat Tsuna keluar dari kamar Xanxus. Karena dia adalah Tsuna, Squalo tau nyawa bosnya tidak dalam bahaya.

"Kita bicarakan di tempat lain. Aku tidak mau Xanxus terbangun."

Squalo membiarkan Tsuna menarik tangannya ke ruang tamu.

"Jadi?" Squalo bertanya, meminta penjelasan.

"Bisakah kau tidak memberitau siapapun tentang hal ini?"

"Itu tergantung dari ceritamu nanti."

"Jangan khawatir. Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Varia, tapi dengan harga diri Xanxus. Aku tadi membacakan cerita sebelum tidur untuknya."

Pantas saja Tsuna ingin merahasiakannya. Jika berita ini tersebar, Xanxus akan membunuh semua yang sudah mendengarnya.

Tapi, tetap saja, Xanxus yang kejam itu dibacakan cerita setiap malam sebelum tidur...

Benar-benar tidak bisa dibayangkan.

"Sejak kapan kau melakukannya?"

"Sejak kemarin malam. Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya di taman saat malam hari. Jadi, aku membacakan cerita agar dia bisa tidur. Kelihatannya Xanxus jarang bermimpi indah."

Varia adalah grup pembunuh khusus, jadi Squalo bisa menebak seperti apa malam-malam yang dilalui bosnya.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan itu untuk Xanxus?"

Tsuna tersenyum ceria. "Karena Xanxus terlihat kesepian, jadi aku menjadi orang tuanya. Aku juga akan menjadi orang tua untuk semua orang disini."

Tsuna mengajari Lussuria memasak, bermain dengan Fran, menjaga Belphegor, membiarkan Levi berada di sisinya, dan membacakan cerita sebelum tidur untuk Xanxus.

Semua itu dilakukannya demi sekumpulan orang-orang aneh yang membunuh tanpa rasa simpati.

Squalo menghela nafas. "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau."

.

.

"Marmon, kau harus bersenang-senang! Pergilah ke taman bermain!"

"Akan kulakukan jika kau mau membayarku, Vongola."

"Eh... Tapi, aku tidak punya uang."

"Umu... Jika kau mau menemaniku, aku tidak akan meminta uang."

Squalo samar-samar melihat pipi Marmon memerah. Sekarang apapun yang Tsuna lakukan sudah tidak mengejutkannya lagi.

"Hei, Squalo, ikutlah dengan kami! Ini akan menyenangkan!"

"Oke, tapi jangan salah paham, bocah. Aku ikut denganmu ke taman bermain untuk mengawasi Marmon, bukan untuk bersenang-senang."

Tepat setelah Squalo berkata begitu, ruangan yang tadinya hanya ada tiga orang menjadi lebih ramai.

"Ke taman bermain bersama Vongola? Aku juga mau ikut!"

"Khishishi... Pangeran ingin bersenang-senang!"

"Oh, si Levi yang hebat ini akan menjagamu, Tsuna-sama."

"Tsu-chan, ajak aku juga!"

"Jangan berkeliaran tanpa pengawasanku, sampah."

Squalo tersenyum tipis. Markas Varia yang selalu memberikan aura penuh intimidasi sekarang terlihat lebih bercahaya seakan kau bisa melihat pelangi dan kelinci kecil di sekelilingnya.

Tentu saja itu bisa menjadi hal buruk, tapi Squalo tidak memedulikan hal itu sekarang.

.

.

Sekarang Markas Varia diselimuti aura kesedihan.

Penyebabnya, tentu saja, adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi. Orang yang bersangkutan dengan santai mengepak barang-barangnya.

"Maman, kau bisa tinggal disini, kau tau." Yang memecah keheningan pertama kali adalah Belphegor dengan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Maaf, ini bukan tempatku." Tsuna menolak tanpa ragu. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Bel. Lihat, aku membuat kue ini untukmu."

"Untukku? Terima kasih banyak, Maman!"

"Aku punya hadiah untuk yang lain juga." Satu-persatu Tsuna mengeluarkan barang-barang dari tasnya. "Ada bantal empuk untuk Xanxus, game untuk Fran, kaos untuk Levi, dan dompet kulit untuk Marmon. Jangan khawatir, hadiah ini gratis, kok."

Tsuna tersenyum masam saat Marmon dengan ragu-ragu mengambil hadiahnya.

"Lalu, aku membelikan sarung tangan ini untukmu, Squalo."

Squalo melihat sarung tangan hitam yang disodorkan padanya. Dia memiliki sarung tangan dengan kualitas lebih bagus, tapi hadiah ini akan digunakannya dengan baik.

.

.

Tangan Reborn terasa gatal. Ingin rasanya dia mengambil pistolnya lalu menembak lalat-lalat itu.

"Jika kau tidak memberikan kabar sama sekali, akan kutembak kau tanpa ampun."

"Vongola, kalau kau pergi, siapa yang akan menemaniku bermain game?"

"Tsu-chan, masih ada banyak hal yang ingin kupelajari darimu!"

"Apa kau benar-benar harus pergi, Maman?"

"Aku ingin terus berada di sisimu, Tsuna-sama!"

"Umu... jika kau menginap di Markas Varia, aku tidak akan meminta uang."

"VOOOIIII!"

Mereka berbicara seakan Tsuna akan pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Memangnya mereka pikir Vongola akan membakarnya hidup-hidup?

Bahkan Squalo juga terlihat tidak setuju. Padahal Reborn mulai berpikir dia adalah yang paling waras diantara anggota Varia.

Muridnya sedang mencoba menenangkan mereka semua. Varia tidak mengubah Tsuna, tapi Tsuna lah yang telah mengubah Varia.

"Hei, jangan berbicara pada Juudaime seakrab itu!"

"Kishishi... Pangeran bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau!"

Sekarang masalah sebenarnya baru dimulai. Vongola Guardian dan anggota Varia saling berhadapan penuh kebencian.

"Tenanglah, semuanya. Kita semua adalah teman disini." Tsuna berdiri diantara mereka. "Bisakah kalian berbaikan?"

Kedua pihak yang saling berselisih terdiam. Reborn tersenyum melihatnya.

Mereka pasti akan melakukannya, jika itu adalah permintaan dari orang yang telah menyayangi mereka semua setulus hati.

.

.

Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah langit yang menerima semuanya.

.

.

A/N : Terima kasih banyak untuk respon positifnya! Semua review penuh cinta yang kalian buat membuat semangat LutfiyaR membara!

Cocoa2795-bagian Yamamoto ada tapi orangnya gak muncul. Saya pikir Yamamoto adalah orang yang cukup bijaksana jadi agak sulit membuat bagiannya.

Tsukiyomi Sora-I'm sorry. I don't understand your languange, but it's a good response, right?

Saya agak bingung saat memutuskan akan mengupdate chapter ini apa tidak karena kelihatannya yang ini tidak begitu bagus.

Tapi, chapter ini sudah dibuat sepenuh hati jadi biarkan Readers yang menilainya.

Please tell me your thought about this.

Jaa nee~!


End file.
